Get Ugly
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dg = / / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |image = |mode = Trio |mc = Blue |pc = Arapawa/ /Japanese Laurel |gc = Green/Ecstasy/Saffron |lc = Cherry Red |nogm = 1 |nowc =GetUgly |choreo = Eva Ndiaye Thibaut Orsoni Céline Baron https://www.facebook.com/eva.ndiaye2/posts/10209108563931429/ |perf = Eva Ndiaye (P1) Jovany Harrys (P2) Screen Shot 2016-03-01 at 5.03.42 PM.png Anissa Thai (P3) https://www.instagram.com/p/BCQMIsWtxRl/ |pictos=127 |dura=3:24 |dlc=February 26, 2016 |audio = |kcal = 22.9 }}"Get Ugly" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of two women and a man. P1 P1 is a woman with black curly hair. She wears a blue visor, a red and yellow long sleeve, a blue vest, a pair of brown high waist cheeky shorts, a pair of blue, yellow and green socks, and a pair of maroon shoes. P2 P2 is a man with red and black ombre hair. He wears a pair of red tea shade sunglasses, a large pink and blue tunic hoodie, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of maroon sneakers. P3 P3 is a woman with black braided hair. She wears a blue, red, and yellow batwing hoodie, a pair of neon green and black leggings, and a pair of yellow platform shoes. Getugly_coach_1_big.png|P1 Getugly_coach_2_big.png|P2 Getugly_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The routine takes place in a laundromat with the words "Laundry Lounge" written in yellow on the wall. This sign changes into blue later in the routine. During the chorus, the background adopts a galactic theme, and the tumble dryers turn into colorful neon sound waves. At times, the background also turns white with several linear drawings. Miscellaneous objects such as sneakers can also be seen flinging around. Several lyrics of the song also appear in large colored text in different kinds of fonts. Nearing the end of the track, a huge tumble dryer is imposed in the centre of the screen. It turns to the beat of the song. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: *'P1:' Kneel on the floor and put your left hand under your chin. *'P2:' Lower your right arm and pose as if you are singing. *'P3:' Kneel and put your right hand on your head. Getugly gm 1.png|Gold Move Getugly gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quest Get Ugly appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Pine Cone Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs F-J Trivia General *'' '' is the third song by Jason Derulo in the series. *"Tipsy", "freaks", and "motherf**kers" are censored. *The line "Someone else gon have to drive me home" is misinterpreted as "Someone else gon have to try me". *'' '' was released on one day later than the other February songs. *There were no credits available for the song in . **This was fixed on April 21, 2016. Routine *'' '' was the first trio routine to be released as a exclusive. *P2 s glove has a texturing issue, as it turns from orange to red when put down.http://i.imgur.com/KYvnv28.gifv *P1 s visor constantly glitches from blue to magenta. *On a notification for this song on , all three coaches are missing their outlines. *In s files, it can be seen that a score detection file is named "getugly_toomuchweed.msm". *'' s shooting can be seen in the behind the scenes video for , despite it not being released on . * s gameplay preview was leaked on Facebook a day before its release on . Gallery Game Files GetUgly.png|''Get Ugly GetUgly_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach GetUgly_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background GetUgly_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner Getugly map bkg.png| map background Getugly cover@2x.jpg| cover Getugly cover 1024.png| cover Getugly p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on Getugly p1 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar Getugly p1 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar GetUgly pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Promotional Images getugly jdn notification.png| notification Getugly p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1) Getugly p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) Getugly p3 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P3) Getugly promo.gif| confirmation Behind the Scenes BTS.png|Behind the scenes 1 Get Ugly 3.png|Behind the scenes 2 Get Ugly JD 2017.png|Behind the scenes 3 JDWIKI1.png|Behind the scenes 4 Others Get_Ugly_V1_241589.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) GetuglyUS.jpeg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) File:Getuglymenu.gif| menu progression (2016) ugly tbh.png|Variant of the end with "That s Ugly" written in the background noguiugly.png|No GUI Getuglyglitch.png|Glitch with P1 s visor Videos Official Music Video Jason Derulo - "Get Ugly" (Official Music Video) Jason Derulo - Get Ugly (JD16) Teasers Just Dance Unlimited – Get Ugly by Jason Derulo – Official US Get Ugly - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Get Ugly Just Dance 2016 Unlimited Just Dance Now Get Ugly 5 Stars 5☆ Stars - Get Ugly - Just Dance 2017 - Kinect Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Get Ugly Get Ugly - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Get Ugly Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Jason Derulo Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Anissa Thai Category:Eva Ndiaye Category:Jovany Harrys Category:Console Exclusives Category:Clean versions